


熱病

by kitaku_09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 板车组, 绿高
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: 2014
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, 绿高 - Relationship





	熱病

篝火处聚集的人群发出大声而粗俗的喧哗，与异邦的乐声混在一起，随着火光和烟雾袅袅地飘进沙漠里深蓝的苍穹。

绿间真太郎紧锁着眉头，快步经过人群外圈，险些碰翻了附近的干肉摊子。他只来得及回头看了正在大声抱怨的小贩一眼，什么也没说就继续避开人群，逃也似地走开了。

整整三天，他跟随亲族试图穿越这片沙漠。铺天盖地的热砂、和脚步一样无法停止的干渴以及大腿内侧在骆驼背上反复摩擦出的红色水泡比任何书本上耸人听闻的故事都要来的现实而残酷。

茶汤里的毒也远比他想象的凶猛。

他在隐秘的角落坐下，把遮了半张脸的头巾扯下来，松松握在手里，轻飘飘地扔不出去，又不想戴回来。

堆积的箱子很好地成了他的屏障，也许是某个商队运送的货物，它们被火光打上令人安心的阴影，发出新鲜松木的香气，混合着干燥的尘土味。他摸到木箱上某个节疤，想象里面装着东方的珍贵布料，或者是烈酒。人们喜欢这东西。人们总是喜欢这些东西。

——这是沙漠里为数不多的的中转站，附近有条半年时间在地上，另外半年躲在地下的河道。河道孕育了一小片绿洲，其间聚集了各式草草搭建的低矮房屋与帐篷。

绿间想起绿洲里唯一一家酒馆（也是唯一的旅店）里女子递来的茶汤的味道。她有熟麦子的颜色，均匀而糅合。那味道现在仍旧梗在他喉咙尖上。

茶里加入小豆蔻粉末与不知名的催情草药，女子吹来的烟雾由大麻曼陀罗和罂粟组成，扶着烟杆的手指上指甲晶亮如同红宝石，暗黄色烟雾背后是她深红的嘴唇，弯起狡黠的弧度。

在他霍然站起推门离去时店里有人悠悠叹了口气，说她是喜欢你呢，想要与你共度良宵……

绿间看看他，又转头看看她，还是头也不回地走了。她一句笃定他会回来似的“你会后悔的哟”也充耳不闻。

夜晚的沙漠并不像白天那样热气腾腾。滚烫的沙子迅速失去了热度，反过来从脚底吸收着热量。就算如此绿间的汗水还是浸透了单薄的衣衫，但他一点也不觉得冷。

异域的梨形乐器、手鼓、舞者们的脚尖踏地旋转的沙沙声、还有篝火的劈啪作响，这些离他不远不近，恰好是他能听清楚，但不会觉得身临其中的程度。

他不禁伸出头去看了一眼，很快转回来，到底看见了什么也说不清。

性器在他腿间涨得发疼，适才仅仅是走路时与布料的摩擦就让他硬得彻底，他有些不知所措地抬头看看天，四下张望，只有远处矗立的几颗高大的仙人掌有浓浓的黑影，没有树，没有他记忆中高大挺拔的树。

这会绿间又听见轻薄的口哨声、男子的嘿嘿笑声，料想那边一定又有了什么香艳旖旎的情境。这念头在他脑中一闪便过，留了个尾巴给他瘙痒，缠得他喘不过气来。

药性来得烈，绿间不禁回想了一下关于旅店里的女人的全部记忆片段，除了她看起来不怎么好惹和涂着红颜料的嘴唇之外，她一直都是个融入背景的画面人物，没有特别引起他的关注，也没有任何迹象表明她忽然喜欢他，喜欢到不惜对初次见面的陌生男人下猛药。

他打了个寒颤，觉得女人真可怕。

最后还是认命地伸手进去。他不怎么习惯自己做这事，母亲从小告诫他要自爱，要保持身体的洁净，他从母亲语焉不详的暗示中听出她觉得性事可耻，连自渎也蒙上玄妙罪恶的影子。

后来他房里的女佣人带给他狼狈的第一次，第二天看他的眼神仿佛还带着昨夜他捂住她的嘴时的神采。绿间却只想起她留在他手指和衣襟上的落红，觉得有点恶心。

他将手指缠绕在顶端，那早就湿漉漉的，令摩擦的动作变得顺利。非常陌生的快感沿着脊柱一路上行，他将攥在右手里的头巾咬在嘴里，制止了一声低叫。

今晚的聚会散场得早，平时这个时间正是人们喝得酩酊大醉，吵吵嚷嚷要酒要肉、要简单粗俗的音乐、要迈进舞者们的领土玩捉迷藏的时候。高尾跳得敷衍起来，接着眼尖地发现三天前驻在这里的某个商队老板向他招手，扣在手心的末两指下有亮亮的反光。

他不着痕迹地绕开同伴舞了过去，体贴地放低了腰身，手臂上的纱巾故意抚掉了商人的帽子。中年商人不怎么客气地把手伸到他的大腿内侧，隔着布料色情地抚摸，接着毫无预警地在他的大腿根上狠狠掐了一把，疼得他差点挂不住那个用来吃饭的“神秘、饶有风情且诱惑的”商业微笑，但之后塞进他手心的一小枚金币马上又令他的微笑重新返回脸上。

已经有些虚胖但仍很好的维持了体型的中年人小声问他，晚上有空吗宝贝？

高尾的胃部因为这个字眼狠狠抽动起来，嘴上却得体地回答，抱歉，不是干这个的。眨眼。

中年商人露出遗憾的表情，也不多纠缠，拍了拍他的屁股，继续喝起酒。

轮到他休息的时候，守夜人敲着锣来赶，说西边有风暴要来了，还不赶紧回家。守夜人脾气怪，没人顶嘴，纷纷招呼着散了。

不一会篝火熄灭，酒肉撤下，乐器凌乱响了几声就止住，人群分散开来，不知所踪。

高尾走到一半觉得冷，想起走的匆忙，外套丢在原地。他踮着脚望了一会西边，果然发现那片比夜空更深的风暴正在迅速接近，他搓着只挂了一片轻纱的手臂，还是跑回去取了衣服。

只是一会之前的喧闹已经被黑暗和寂静取代，这里平时就被当做仓库，门口也堆满了货箱，现在四下无人，倒是显得有些阴森。高尾经过那片不规则的阴影，心中一动，还不等他细想，地上那片浓重的黑影下探出一只手，一把抓住了他的脚踝。高尾猝不及防，被拽倒在地，一声惊叫还没出口就被一段布料捂住了嘴。

袭击他的人按住他的嘴，半天没什么动作，只是艰难地喘着气，听起来倒像是刚跑过或是受了重伤。过了一会他低声对他说：“别出声，我不会伤害你的。”

高尾看不清他的样子，只有一个轮廓遮住了漫天的星光。高尾点点头答应了，感到他的力量渐渐放松。高尾大口呼吸补充缺失的氧气，问他：“喂，你受伤了吗？”

绿间默默摇头，想起一片黑暗他大概看不见自己的动作，刚想张口回答，视角已经天翻地覆，他的后脑重重地撞在地面上，对方不知道用什么（冷静下来之后他想那是手肘）压制得他喘不上气，胸口剧痛，又听见小刀出鞘的声音，接着那片冰冷的刀刃已经抵在了自己的脖子上。

“你怎么回事，嗯？”一边说着刀刃又逼近了几分。

高尾感到手下的身体非同寻常的高温，在风暴骤起的冷夜里差点烫了他的手。他皱着眉又问：“生病了？”

绿间咳了几声，喉咙撞到刀口，刀子向后退了一点，仍然指着他。绿间的头脑有些短路，呆呆地瞪着头顶的银河，下身因为刚刚的刺激已经射了一次，阴茎却还保持着可怕的硬度，像是要把他之前的人生中缺失的性狠狠地一次补齐。

他又摇摇头。

高尾看不懂了，“你这人…傻的？”

绿间不说话，他记得面前的人，是刚刚在篝火边跳舞的，但他完全没看清，看清了也没有印象，血液像是都冲去了下身，丝毫没有给他的大脑留份。

高尾看他愣愣的，一点没有了刚才拽住他时的攻击性，问话又半天没有反应，便无趣地收了刀，膝盖一松坐在他身上，拉开他的衣襟开始翻钱袋。这一坐不要紧，高尾只觉得身后有条热热的硬物抵着他的臀缝，他是紧紧地挨蹭着它坐下的，只差磨出了火花，蹭得身下的人也有了反应，瞬间回魂般拉住他的手腕，高尾吓了一跳，随即狠狠一个耳光甩过去，钱袋也不翻了，从他身上跳起来才惊觉打耳光像是女人做的事，现在悔恨得只想上去补上一拳。

绿间抚着脸哭笑不得地站起身。大漠的风骤起，吹乱了头发，吹得他的头巾只一眨眼就卷进了夜空。

“我说，帮我个忙行吗。”

高尾冷静下来，很快勾起了嘴角。

“胆子不小啊，想上我？”

绿间有些尴尬地咳了一声，太直白的词汇烧得他脸上火红，还好在夜里对方什么都看不到。

“可以吗？”

他继续问道。

高尾歪头端详他一阵，男人比自己高上很多，却并不算多魁梧，精瘦的，是沙漠里不多见的类型。刚才短暂的接触时他闻到了他身上微弱的香气，是这里每个人都熟悉的带来快乐的植物燃烧后的气味，他不知道该怎么形容这种气味，但他乐意将它称之为香味。

绿间的耐心快要耗尽，欲望令他的眼眶发疼，后脑一跳一跳地发涨，一刻都不想再等。他慢慢走过去，高尾犹豫着抬起手臂做了个阻拦的动作，刀子还握在手里，绿间抓住他的手腕，肌肤接触的一瞬间犹如猛兽出笼，他用力将高尾按在货箱上，听到小刀落地的钝响，接着不管不顾的低头亲下去，高尾扭头躲了一下，于是他就咬在了耳朵上，上面的几颗耳钉在他齿间短暂停留，发出咯咯的响声。

绿间稍微清醒了一点，把人抱在怀里，紧紧地圈住，他人温暖的肉体适时填满了身体内的空虚，让他好过了些，可是不够。高尾任他抱着，体贴地没推开他，事实上就这一会的时间里，他就想好了，觉得自己并不介意来一场助人且自娱一举两得的逢场作戏，他还挺喜欢绿间的。

绿间想道歉，但不想松手，又在想如果说要给他钱的话高尾会不会生气。

“我是男的哦，男的。”高尾听起来并没有在意他的失态，反而在他怀里仰起脸提醒道。

“…嗯，我知道。”因为他的脖颈太可爱，绿间想也不想就低头咬了一口，毫不犹豫得自己都觉得不可思议，也不知道烧坏了脑子还是胆子变大了。 

“啧啧，已经到了饥不择食的地步了么。”

“……你需要…我是说，一些补偿之类的…”

“呃？啊，不用啦我不是卖的，刚才翻你钱袋是想看看够不够去住旅店，不够的话就拖回我家，当然我倒是不介意收点搬运费什么的…是说，你就是从旅店过来的吧？”高尾略一想就明白了他的意思，语气轻松而促狭，绿间也随着松了口气，也不去追究他为什么知道。

“我们去哪？”绿间没回答他的问题。风卷着沙子刮过来，沙漠里的风暴来得很快，他的情欲也已经吹乱了身体。

高尾显然被他毫不掩饰的急色逗笑了，一边却很理解地捉住他的手腕，引着他走出那一小片黑暗。

事实上，高尾想说，如果没有遇到绿间的话他原本是打算跑去酒馆高高兴兴地过掉这一晚的，找人喝上几杯，插科打诨围观醉酒的壮汉们闹出的笑话，听听路过的旅者讲的沙漠外的故事，老板娘要是高兴了也许会摘下那只几乎不离嘴的烟杆用古老的语言唱上那么一小段，被烟熏出的沙哑音色即使没有乐器的配合也能轻易地——他的想象被打断了，按在他脑后的手非常用力，口中的阳物强硬地进入到更深的地方，高尾只能强迫自已配合着他放松下来，同时为自己的脑内活动草草做了个结尾——总之现在跪在自己的地毯上为一个陌生男人狂乱地口交并不在自己的预定之内，他甚至还没来得及点上一盏灯。

不过另一个人显然没有空闲去思考其他事情，温暖的唇舌并不能满足积蓄的欲望，高尾可惜地想着，自觉技术不错，现在却只能被他按住头张着嘴迎接他的冲刺。

男人看来是憋了很久，只来回抽插了几十下就射了，浓稠的精液顺利地冲进喉咙，高尾呛咳了一声，及时吐出他的阴茎，余下的一点喷射落在了嘴角。高尾咽下一部分，又咳了几声，把嘴里剩下的一点精液呸地扭头吐掉。

“爽了？”他抹着嘴角说。

黑暗里绿间尴尬地咳了一声，伸手把他捞上来，摸索着用拇指抹掉挂在他脸上的液体，安慰地吻了吻他的唇。

高尾却不怎么领情，径自脱了外套点起灯火，不大的房间里只有一盏昏暗的小灯，照亮了床缘。高尾回头看他，跟绿间视线相对，高尾歪头端详他一会，觉得男人有着比他想象中更俊美的轮廓，也比他想的年轻，说不定还没有自己大，他心里嘀咕着。

这个假设令他觉得绿间有点可爱，于是又凑了过去，拉掉他的袍子，男人的身体结实有力，并不像看起来一般瘦弱，紧绷的肌肤上渗出一层细密的汗水，高尾把手指放在他的喉咙上，顺着喉结慢慢滑下，路过胸口的时候手指在他的乳头上画了个圈，那小东西一早就挺立着，在他划过的时候绿间不舒服的动了动，接着就抓过他的手腕，反客为主地低头啃咬他的脖子。

陌生的情潮搅动他心神不安，而面前的温热肉体倒像是唯一的解毒剂，牙齿不轻不重地陷入肌肉的感觉让下颌与心灵同时得到满足与震颤，绿间搂过他的腰，摸索解开碍事的衣服的那枚关键的扣子。

高尾察觉了对方想要直奔主题的意图，只好眯着眼仰头避开他紧追不舍的牙关，伸手在床缘的木格子里摸出发旧的盒子，啪地按在绿间胸口，顺势将他推远了一点。

“怎么像狗似的还咬人啊你？”

绿间没说话，抓着盒子打开看一眼，里面装着不知什么制成的油膏，香气很轻，已经用过几回，他想了想，明白了。

高尾拿过枕头垫在自己腰下，解开了那条肥大的束脚长裤，绿间抓着裤管将它脱掉甩在一边，很不客气地抓着他的脚踝扯开让自己置身其中，他贴得很近，耻骨撞到了高尾的屁股，他身上凉冰冰的贴上去倒是很舒服。高尾被空气里涌动的情欲气味激得兴奋起来，伸手捉住绿间的手，拿掉那盒油膏自己挖了一点，他拉着绿间的手让它停在他身上，自己却伸手到下身去粗暴地扩张。

绿间俯下身去吻他，高尾的嘴唇潮湿而柔软，很快就伸出舌头勾着他的，他在反复和深入的过程里尝到自己的精液的腥甜味道。

高尾艰难地做着扩张，不时因为亲吻而走神停下，手指进出的同时无意地撩拨绿间紧贴着他的完全勃起的阴茎和鼓胀的阴囊，绿间想他要进入也许并不像同女人做那么方便，就覆上他的手，贴着他的指头把自己的手指也放了进去，高尾发出一声小小的惊喘，倒是没有拒绝他，于是绿间又吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“我来吧。”他悄声说。

高尾怀疑地瞪了他一眼，努了努嘴唇，喘着气抽出了手指，抱住了自己的腿弯，让隐秘的地方暴露无遗，绿间又沾了点油膏，手指顶开穴口，高尾在努力放松，配合着他的节奏让手指进得更深，直到他开始转着圈四周按压里面的嫩肉，高尾才忍不住叫出声来。

绿间耐心而好学，这是他一贯的优点，但显然他也很有天分，他在高尾语焉不详夹杂着呻吟的指示里终于找到了那个敏感点，接着就是一味的进攻，高尾被直接到发疼的快感弄得几乎疯掉，发出一连串甜腻的嗯啊声，一边胡乱地伸手去找他的手臂，也不知道是要制止他还是求他继续。

绿间手下的节奏慢了一点，开始他怕弄痛了高尾，现在对方的反应令他心下安稳，同时又升起一股火来。高尾不叫了，他皱着眉咬住手指，偶尔还会漏出一声半句叫着不要，冰凉的身体很快升温，几乎软成一滩水，双腿全然敞开，他的身体非常柔韧，绿间托起他的腰让他靠的更近，高尾配合地伸脚缠住了他的腰身。他的阴茎也已经勃起，龟头处渗出的液体染得他平坦的小腹湿淋淋的，之前他一直没动那里，最终还是伸手去套弄了几下，被双重的快感激得蜷起了脚趾。

绿间捏他的臀肉，手指软软地陷进去一些，隔着肉朦胧地按到高尾的身体内部，对方小声地急促喘息着，睁开眼睛朦胧地看着他。

绿间想这简直是见鬼了，他怎么能这么喜欢一个人，嗯？

高尾没给他太多时间感怀，他带着哭腔伸手去捏他的性器，拉着他凑近自己。在腹内堆积的越来越浓重的的燥热令人发狂，而他像个溺水者一样扯住绿间，带着要把他一起淹死的狠劲揉捏他的皮肤，每一处，只要他够得到。

“已经够了，快进来…”

绿间却停住了，对方尾音的颤抖上扬让他不可思议地心跳加速，他注视着高尾紊乱扩张着的胸腔——他很瘦，能在挺起的胸膛上看到一根根分明的肋骨，但瘦得很好看，让人并无怜悯之心，只想像犬只一般色情地舔湿然后啃咬它们——张开着颤抖的骨头之后是凹陷的腹部，还有细长的肚脐，连着一条若隐若现的线直到鼠蹊部，一些被体液沾湿了的毛发，他勃起的男性象征，他接下来要进入的私处。高尾皱着眉心眯眼看他，头发和睫毛都湿漉漉的，他掐着他的大腿，手指陷进肉里，肌肉因为隐约的欢愉颤抖着。他真不想松手。

然后他再次收到了高尾示意他的眼神，竟然觉得有些不知所措，之前那些似是而非的经验像是场春梦，没给他带来任何实质性的帮助，他的手心开始冒汗了。绿间把手指抽出来，高尾的后穴已经变得柔软潮湿，他扶住自己的阴茎慢慢放进去，觉得自己即将被吞没。

高尾长长地发出满足的声音，在他开始抽插之后竟露出了一个恍惚的微笑。他勉强喘着气，断断续续地调侃绿间：“第一次，嗯？”

绿间抓着他的腰回以一次用力的进入，几乎恼羞成怒：“才不是！”

高尾笑得更加猖狂，“那我猜不超过三次。”

绿间没话说，只好专心地做活塞运动。虽然想掩饰几乎为零的经验，可果然没有的东西无法伪装，药性也被快感愈发激化，他的动作稍停，凑过去抓住他的脖子草草地吻他，然后示意他翻身，接着从背后重新插入。

跳动的烛火里高尾的腰身压得很低，他轻轻地随着动作呻吟，绿间伸出手去抓住他的头发，迫使他抬起头，绿间摸着他的喉结，用手指轻轻勾住气管，他随着绿间的动作叫得更加煽情，接着手指摸索着按进口中，细致地探索抚摸口腔中的黏膜和舌头。

而他第一次在他体内射精时，绿间抓着他的腰狠命挺进到最深处，高尾并没有对这个显得有点粗鲁和突然的举动表现出反感，沉默地低头等他的高潮过去，才喘着气翻身躺下。他勃起坚硬的性器在交合中也淋下一些透明的精水，混着绿间刚才带出的精液一起，整个私处都被沾湿。绿间伸手过去，被碰到的地方抽搐着，高尾的脚趾都蜷了起来，他叫了一声，接着啪地打掉了绿间的手，这让绿间想到某些性情刚烈的女性被冒犯时的反应，差点没笑出来。

接着他被推倒在床上，高尾的动作比他快，已经骑在他身上将他的手按在脑袋边上，皱眉瞪着他的眼睛里湿润的，似乎是被刺激而分泌的生理性眼泪。

“别乱动哦。”

好吧。绿间在心里说，希望他能过来一点好接个吻什么的。

高尾按着他的胸口支撑着自己的身体，另一只手套弄他射精后显得疲软的性器，也许是药性仍在，它很快地重新变得坚硬，高尾挑眉笑着看他。

“年轻真好？嗯？”

“……啰嗦，唔！”

高尾将他重新吞入自己的身体，身子一沉几乎一坐到底，他咬着嘴唇呼吸变得急促，嗓子里忍不住呜咽起来。他迫不及待地动起来，一边推了推绿间。

“你…呜，你倒是动动啊？”

绿间心想之前还不是你叫我别乱动，却还是伸手扶住他挺起腰向上刺去，将肿胀的性器完全顶进对方的身体里。高尾闭着眼睛仰起头——绿间后来才想到那是他的高潮，并且庆幸自己那时显得很有经验地正在玩弄他的胸口——他的后穴抽搐着，肉壁节奏剧烈地吸紧他的阴茎，绿间撑起身体来抱住他，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鼻梁，温存地与他接吻。

高尾软绵绵地躺在床上，高潮过后显得一脸满足正在享受余韵。绿间掰开他的腿，他就顺势分开双腿架在他身上，动着脚趾挠他的痒，毫不害臊。绿间压下去摸他湿亮的小腹，他的阴茎依旧硬着。

“这次给碰了？话说……你刚才没射？”

高尾笑得很狡猾，摊开身体歪歪头让绿间咬住了他的耳朵。

“刚才是后面啦…嗯，你还挺好用的。”

绿间从耳朵咬到胸口，在途中顺势留下几个鲜红的齿痕，高尾扭动了几下，喘了起来，他接着舔吻了高尾的肋骨，惹得他叫着痒一边推他的脑袋。

当他咬到高尾的大腿内侧的时候，那人握着自己发硬的性器戳了戳他的脸，绿间抬头看了他一眼，从善如流地吞入那根勃起了很久正亟欲喷射的阴茎。

“唔……你知道，男人好在哪里吗？”被舔得每说几个字都要带上一句呻吟，即便如此高尾也坚持着断断续续地说着。

“……”

“因为拥有同样的身体构造，所以怎么舔会比较爽这种事，不用学就能知道。虽然每个人性感带不同，那可以算是寻找彩蛋一样的乐趣了吧。”

他说着伸出手，将手指挤进绿间嘴里。绿间吐出他的性器，抓着手腕咬了咬他的手指。

“啰嗦。赶紧给我射出来。”

“哈…遵命。”

当他重新吞入高尾肿胀的阴茎，对方的手有力地按住他的后颈，绷紧了身体。他的第二次高潮无声无息，精液非常突然地涌入口腔，绿间不得已地咽下一点，高尾的手很快地离开他的头，这个动作让他决定咽下所有的。

然后当绿间直起身子，高尾用手臂遮住一半的脸，但仍然看出他红着脸，被快感逼出的眼泪沾得睫毛上都是。

“你这家伙……干嘛咽下去。”

绿间清了清嗓子，抹干净嘴角，“爽了？”

高尾呜了一声，给了他软绵绵的一脚。

绿间这才弯起嘴角笑了一下。

“你像仙人掌。”

“什么？说我生命力顽强还是嫌我刺多啊。”

“都有，更重要的是，你跟它一样，外表坚强又扎人，但是内里柔软。并且多汁。”说着伸手摸到他湿润的后穴，里面的黏膜和嫩肉抽动着迎接了他的手指。

“……你简直出乎我意料之外的下流。”

“多谢夸奖。”

激烈的快感之后的放松令人昏昏欲睡，高尾蜷着身子抱住自己，倚着绿间小睡了一会，接着又被他晃醒。

“你别睡啊。”

高尾挥舞着沉重的手脚压在他身上，将头拱在他肩窝里吻他的肌肤，带着笑意回道：“急什么，我们还有整整一晚。”

说着他终于睁开眼睛，灯火烧了许久，光亮渐暗，却映得他的眼眸亮晶晶的。高尾带着未散的睡意端详他半晌，猛然从他身上爬起来。

“可恶，长这么漂亮要做什么啊明明是个臭男人。”

绿间无语道：“别用这种欧巴桑的口气说话行吗…”

高尾爬过去找到他的烟杆，就着几乎就要灭下去的灯点上火，深深地吸了一口，接着才伸手去剪了灯花，屋里顿时明亮了一些。

像是这种时刻，很多时刻，会令人感到异常孤独，仿佛天下大白，世间除了自己空无一人。高尾从来不用性爱来排遣孤独，那是饮鸩止渴，只会让人更加孤独，在这方面他有如同先天的灵感。

很久没人说话，绿间坐在陌生的床上，上面有异域的花纹和图案，他摸着织物的纹路，感到自己的身体正在渐渐冷却，回到正常的温度。烛火里的照出的烟雾慢慢飞散，高尾靠在火光边上，收起瘦长的手脚，眯着眼吞云吐雾，安静得像只慵懒的猫。

在这个异域的布满风暴的夜里，他收获了此生所有的安宁。

绿间忽然想，并且无意识地说出了声。

“好想去死。”

“诶？”

高尾向他看去，眼神里写满了疑惑，但他随即想明白，他笑着敲了敲烟灰。

“觉得‘啊，现在的话我可以死而无憾了’的时刻可不是在床上哦，以后会有很多机会的。”

绿间尴尬地清了清嗓子，却想不出什么话接下去。

高尾终于放下烟杆伸展身体，“呼……药劲差不多快过了吧？”

“是。”

“我从之前就想问你，为什么不干脆接受老板娘的好意？那样事情会简单很多吧。”高尾问。

“你把那叫做好意吗。”

高尾了然地笑了笑，听出绿间的话里还带着点不情愿，“也许你不太习惯…这里的大部分人都惯于热烈地表达他们的感情，不，不是每个人都会下药，别那么看着我。她只是…”高尾说着耸了耸肩，“总之她一直这样，喜欢的东西就要去拿，她之前的丈夫也是这么被她留下的，当然如果你只想要一夜，她也不会继续纠缠你。所以这是件比你想象中要单纯的事，你干嘛要逃出来。”

绿间静了一会，“之前的丈夫？她已经成家了？”

高尾搓了搓手臂，觉得有些冷了：“嗯，不过后来男的跟举家迁徙路过这里的富家小姐跑了，临走还偷拿了她的钱和首饰。”

“……我不知道…还有这种事。”绿间说。

高尾懒洋洋地打呵欠，托着脸颊说：“你不知道的太多了，嘛，这也是常见的事。沙漠是留不住人的地方。”

绿间还要说什么，高尾打断了他。

“你是想继续聊天还是想过来再来一次？先说好可没有边说边做的选项哦。”

扑过去堵住他的嘴要不了多久的时间。奇妙的是不久前他还迷恋高尾说话时的腔调，现在却只想让他闭嘴，或者狠狠亲吻他的嘴唇，又或者令他发不出呻吟之外的声音。

他从背后进入高尾的身体。他用手肘支撑身体，低着头，左手捏着右手腕，摆出一个隐忍的姿势，声音有些哑了，却还如绿间暗暗希望的那样呻吟着。

火光就在边上，照出高尾压低的腰身，绿间去摸他汗湿的皮肤，抹开每一枚汗珠，让它变得光亮而均匀，又去捏他涨红的乳首与性器。这次高尾没有拒绝他，顺从地轻颤着。

他的背上突出的肩胛骨犹如闭合的翅膀，这意象令绿间心生不安，觉得高尾离他愈远，一旦张开翅膀就要飞走了一般。

他低头吻高尾的后背，接着退出他的身体，把他拉下来抱着他，面对面地用坐位再次进入。高尾撑着他的肩膀抗拒热烈的吻，最终还是妥协地抱住他的头。

“你在忍耐吗？”绿间含着他的嘴唇问。

“…嗯？突然间说什么，忍什么…嗯……”

“疼痛…之类的。”

“不疼呦。”

“那是什么？我觉得你好像忍得很辛苦。”

“都说了没在忍…唔咿…”

“是吗…那就好。”

“笨…笨蛋，别说话啦，要软掉了。”

这么说着的高尾抱紧他的背几乎要哭出来，而对方也轻抚他的后背，那种安慰人而不是官能的抚摸方法令高尾哭笑不得，但最终还是哭了出来，顾不得绿间仍留在他体内，又想伪装成生理性的泪腺失控，就这么不清不楚地掉了几滴仓惶的眼泪。

绿间吻吻他的脸颊，眼泪是热的，脸上是冷的。

那晚他们几时停歇几时陷入昏沉幽暗的睡眠谁也不记得，只是风暴很早就停了，而从头到尾谁也没有在意过兀自热烈的风声。

/

说是清醒了，可仍有一半留在梦里——是什么梦，到底有没有做梦也不记得，头脑一片混沌。高尾在他怀里刚刚醒来，正转着脑袋发出迷糊的哼声。他终于找到了身体的感觉，他的手抓着高尾的后腰，而对方的腿也缠着他，手臂搂着他的头，纠缠得密不透风。

屋外有人说话的声音，快而响亮，夹杂着心照不宣的笑声。绿间皱起眉头，沙漠里的白天闷热干燥，远不像夜晚的冰冷。他的嗓子里干燥得像是多了一块毛糙的木料，又刺又痒。高尾是被谈话声吵醒的，这会儿试了又试才小心翼翼地起身，发出作痛的嘶声。

绿间听着他轻轻挣脱自己的手臂，下床喝水，可能中途弯腰捡起了一件衣服披上，他听到了衣料摩擦的声音。

他想知道这之后，高尾会做些什么，比如回到床上再休息一会，或者开始捡起地上的衣物，又或者掀开门上厚实的毡布准备迎接干燥的热砂。这么想着绿间便仍旧让自己保持睡姿，并且渐渐清醒。

过了有一会，屋里仍然静悄悄的，静得绿间忘记了装睡的初衷，向着想象中高尾的方向睁开了眼。

高尾在发呆，他手里捏着没点火的烟杆背对绿间站着，身上果真披着一件上衣，赤裸的下身里昨夜他留下的精液因为重力正在悄悄下滑，粘了一点在大腿上，然后发出啪嗒轻响掉在他脚下的地毯上。高尾听到声音才忽然回神，看着地毯上的污迹发出懊恼的声音。

绿间起身走过去，从背后搂住他的腰，顺手扯掉那件挂在他瘦削肩膀上的衣服扔在一边。

“早上好。”高尾被他一搂重心不稳地晃了晃，赤脚正踩在冰凉的白液上，不由得闭了闭眼睛。

“早。”他的声音沙哑，只得清了清嗓子。

高尾转过身将双臂搭上他的肩膀，不冷不热地吻了吻他干得毛糙的嘴唇，而后递给他一杯水。

趁着他喝水的工夫，高尾又转过身去对着镜子呲牙咧嘴地摘他耳朵上的耳钉，绿间看着他用布巾沾了清水，清洁那只红肿的耳朵，摘下来的嵌着小颗宝石的首饰上满是血污。绿间猜那是昨晚他咬住他的耳朵而高尾挣扎过留下的痕迹。他给他留下的痕迹不止这些，顺着脖颈蜿蜒下去的一串红痕，在赤裸的身体上显得精彩非常。

虽然很突然，但绿间觉得他不得不说了。

就像是一夜未眠之下思考得出的结论，非常清醒明晰。

“我有话想跟你说。”

“嗯~是吗，那我也有话想说。”高尾心不在焉地回答，仍然在抹他的耳朵，从那个陈年的洞口里冒出的新的伤口，血怎么也止不住。

绿间皱起了眉，还不等他说什么，高尾就自顾自地抢了他的话头。“我知道你是认真的，我也很认真，每一次…早晨起来都要认真地说这一番话，当然如果是我自作多情那就请当做没听到好了。”

说着他停了手转过头，却没看绿间。

“首先我绝对不会离开这里，不管发生什么事，我只说一次，还有像你这种的公子哥一点也不适合沙漠。我说完了，该你了。”

“……”

高尾终于抬头看他的眼神里充满倔强，绿间有点想笑，只得咬住了一点唇肉。他看向高尾身后的木盒子，里面装着些杂物，有一块挂着金链的怀表，还有风格各异的饰物，他看了看自己手腕上戴了许多年的青金石手钏，忽然明白了一切。

他深深地叹息，抓过高尾低头最后一次亲吻他的嘴唇，同时握住他的手，把手钏通过两人相连的手腕换到高尾手腕上去。高尾挣动了一下，绿间就顺势顶开他的牙关，浅浅地舔弄他的上颚与牙床，马上又退出去，再一次吻他的嘴唇。

“我没什么想说的了。”他说。

“…好吧。”高尾扬了扬手腕，“真给我啦？别说是什么传家宝哦。”

绿间笑了一下，“我要走了。”

高尾点点头，站在那里看着绿间穿起长袍，并没有要送他出门的意思。绿间掀开厚重的毡布，回头看他，问道：“你不会记得我吧。”

他赤身裸体，站在原地，带着他留下的一身痕迹，还有手腕间的冷光，眼神倔强。

高尾想了想，才努了努嘴，“不，我决定记住你。”

绿间问他：“为什么？”

高尾回答：“因为你的精液弄脏了我最喜欢的一条地毯。”

这个答案令他轻声发笑，他摇摇头出门走了。

高尾松了一口气。外面渐渐喧闹起来，他听到小贩的叫卖，孩子的哭闹声，更多的是不辨所以的说话声。

他又站了一会，忽然哭了出来。

终

其实你们可以脑补一下十年后绿间回到这个已经非常繁荣的沙漠小镇，看到已经当了老板的高尾裹着长袍坐在木桶上抽烟，然后他走过去跟高尾说：“你还戴着它呢？”高尾就会把烟喷到他脸上然后回答：“当然，我决定不忘记你。”

<2014>


End file.
